February in Love HOMIN Fanfic Festival
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kyuhyun tengah menikmati membaca fanfic tentangnya di screenplays, and look what he found out! "February in Love HOMIN Fanfic Festival"


**.**

**.**

**Author Ela JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe fanfiction**

**"February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival"**

**Pairing : Kyu-Centric**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK+Super Junior. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.**

**Warn : TYPO's! Weird drabble**

**This is only Fan Fiction! Fanfiction=FanFiksi+Cerita fiksi/tidak nyata buatan seorang fans. Jadi buat yang tidak suka couplenya, silahkan angkat kaki, dan jangan jadikan sebuah fanfiksi sebagai dasar untuk memBashing orang, couple ataupun artis yang namanya dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOoo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Matahari yang sudah berada di belahan bumi bagian barat menunjukkan kalau ini sudah lewat tengah surya yang tadnya panas menghentak pun, kini sudah mulai meredup. Anak-anak kecil yang sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya pun kini sudah berkumpul di taman di dekat tempat dengan anak sebayanya dengan sangat riang dan penuh tawa.

Suasana yang damai,eoh?

Begitu pula dengan suasana di dalam dorm boyband terkenal yang bernamakan Super Junior itu. Boyband asal negeri ginseng yang pamornya sudah melesat hingga ke seluruh dunia. Terihat Leeteuk yang tengah membantu membernya-Ryeowook dan Sungmin- untuk memasak bagi para member. Di ruang tengah terdapat Kangin yang berlatih angkat barbel. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat Siwon yang tengah menikmati teh sore hari sambil membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat tebal. Di ruang tv, terdengar sedikit keributan antara monyet,ikan dan cinderella jadi-jadian-Ups! Jangan menatapku seperti itu Heechurella! Uh..oke,oke, aku yang salah.  
Baiklah, demi keamanan dan kelancaran hidupku, aku akan mengulanginya lagi.

Di ruang tv, terdengar sedikit keributan antara Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Heechul. Namun bisa dibilang, keributan itu hanya keributan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan keributan yang terjadi kalau ada si evil maknae Kyuhyun...eh? Kenapa si evil maknae itu tak terlihat? Tumben sekali. Ayo kita cari!

Ah! Ternyata dia di dalam kamar. Hmm? Anehnya, dia memang sedang berada di depan komputer, tapi kenapa di depan komputernya itu tertera berderet-deret tulisan, dan bukannya berisi dengan karakter game online yang biasa ia mainkan?

"Waaahh, aku baru tahu para fans benar-benar se-kreatif ini~!" gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai membaca cerita yang terpampang di layar komputernya. "Dalam satu judul,ada banyak chapter dengan aku sebagai pemeran utama, tapi berstatus uke? ChangKyu, WonKyu, KiHyun, YeKyu,YunKyu..aigooo, author ela_jungshim ini benar-benar gila!"

Oooohhhh..ternyata evil maknae itu sedang membaca fanfiction saudara-saudara!

Aigooo, jangan kaget seperti itu. Dunia Kpop jelas tak akan jauh dari dunia perfanfiksian. Karena itulah, hampir semua member boyband maupun girlband selalu memantau ketertarikan fans dengan mengunjungi blog-blog berisi fanfiction-fanfiction itu,agar mereka bisamemberi fanservice yang tepat sesuai dengan minat para fans.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun penasaran saat ia menemukan sebuah fanfic buatan author ela_jungshim. "February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival?" eja Kyuhyun sambil mengamati judul yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"HoMin? Ah, Yunho hyung dan si Chwang itu ya? Kelihatannya menarik." gumamnya dengan seringaian usil tercetak di wajah manisnya. Dengan segera ia mengeklik judul itu, dan membacanya

"**FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL"**

**Halo para HoMin-Shipper, bulan Februari akan segera datang, dan aku, author Ela_JungShim beserta author HoMin 'EL / KrisKai 'EL' HoMin berencana untuk membuat sebuah festival HoMin fanfiction!**

**Why?**

**Pertama, tahun 2014 adalah tahunnya TVXQ! **

**We all start 1st day of 2014 with their full "Something" full MV of their 7th album "TENSE"! their 7th album in 10th anniversarry of TVXQ!**

**Dan kenapa Februari?**

**Jelas karena bulan Februari adalah bulannya HoMin couple!**

**Tanggal 6 Februari = Ulang Tahun uri leader, Jung Yunho!**

**Tanggal 12 Februari = HoMin Day!**

**Tanggal 14 Februari = Valentine Day!**

**Tanggal 18 Februari = Ulang Tahun uri maknae, Shim Changmin!**

**So, ini waktunya buat celebrate dan buat perayaan~!**

**Secara garis besar, intinya adalah mari buat fanfic atau drabble dengan HoMin as main cast SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA selama bulan Februari nanti!**

**PERATURAN :**

**Cukup membuat fanfiction atau drabble dengan pair utama HoMin. Untuk drabble(fanfic pendek/short fic) wordcountnya minimal 1k (1000kata).**

**Untuk Canon/SEMI Canon fic, kita hanya memperbolehkan current TVXQ dimana member TVXQ adalah Yunho dan Changmin. (Boleh memasukkan karakter JYJ, tapi mereka bukan member TVXQ lagi)**

**Untuk Alternate Universe(fanfic dengan HoMin bukan as member DBSK) diperbolehkan memasukkan karakter siapapun**

**Genre yang digunakan BEBAS. Mau fluff, horror, action, comedy, hurt/comfort ataupun angst, pokoknya terserah. Bahkan genderswitch/genderbender dan juga Mpreg di perbolehkan**

**Rating ff juga bebas. Mau sepervert panitia yang doyannya bikin rate M, boleh. Tapi kalau merasa masih polos, buat rate K, K+ , ataupun T juga dipersilahkan**

**Deadline dari tanggal 1 Feb sampai 28 Feb (kalian ada waktu untuk mulai buat semenjak awal Januari ini), dan bebas mau di posting tanggal berapapun asal masih di bulan Februari 2014. lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa bikin banyak ff ataupun drabble~**

**Untuk memposting ff/drabble, ada beberapa cara :**

***posting di ffn dengan akun sendiri, dengan summary yang menyertakan "February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival"**

***posting di fanpage facebook kita, yaitu di "TVXQ and HMS Indonesia"**

***posting di twitter dengan twitlonger dengan me-mention fansite kita di twitter = TVXQ_HMS_Ina**

***buat yang masih bingung, kurang jelas ataupun nggak punya akun, bisa PM ke author ela_jungshim atau KrisKai 'EL' HoMin , atau PM ke fanpage TVXQ and HMS Indonesia, atau bisa juga tanya-tanya langsung di twitter dengan mention ke TVXQ_HMS_Ina**

**Setiap orang pasti sebenarnya bisa membuat sebuah fanfiksi, it's 100% true.**

**Let's spread our HoMin Love in February-Month of Love~! **

**HoMin-Shippeeeerrrrrr... JJANG!**

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum setelah ia selesai membaca pengumuman itu. February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival, huh? Menarik juga. Dan lagi, ia baru tahu kalau CoupleShinKi itu ternyata terkenal juga. Apalagi di ini ada lumayan banyak juga author HoMin. Yang paling gila memang dua author yang menjadi panitia acara festival ff ini. Keduanya banyak membuat HoMin fanfic yang rate M! Benar-benar super yadong kedua author itu. Tapi kalau melihat banyak yang mereview, berarti para readernya pun juga sama yadongnya! Hahahaha, di dunia ini, ternyata yang mesum bukan hanya si monyet jelmaan ikan teri itu saja!

Hmm, tapi ini menarik. Selama ini ia sering membaca fanfic, tapi belum pernah membuatnya sama sekali. Hanya merangkai kata menjadi kalimat, dan merangkai kalimat menjadi paragraf saja kan? Lagipula kalau drabble, cukup word 1k saja kan? It's easy guys~ Bahkan amatiran sepertinya pasti bisa membuatnya.

Tapi sebelum itu...

Kyuhyun langsung meraih S*msung G*laxy N*te 3 miliknya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

**'Tuuuuuuttt~ Tuuuuuuuuuuttt~'**

**Cklek**.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hai Chwang, kau pasti akan suka dengan apa yang kutemukan!"

"Haish Kyu, ada apa? Aku sedang membuat makanan untuk nanti. Kau mengganggu tahu."

"Ck. Jangan mengeluh dulu, kau pasti akan suka dengan berita yang kubawa! Ada festival fanfic/drabble di bulan february!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"So?"

"So, kau pasti kaget karena festival ini mengangkat HOMIN sebagai couple utama! Kau dengan tiger-hyung mu tersayang~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...are you fucking serious?"

"..."

"Oh,okaaayyy. Lalu, apa yang kau mau?"

"Ayo kita juga ikut meramaikannya!"

"—Uhukk!Uhukk!—Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kubilang, ayo kita juga ikut meramaikannya! Aku akan membuat fanfic dengan tiger hyung yang tengah memakan Changdeer kesayangannya~"

"..."

"..."

"...you're really really crazy, Kyu..."

"Yes, I am. Dan aku tahu kalau kau juga akan bergabung denganku~"

"..."

"Pikirkan Chwang...kau bisa membuat sendiri fanfiksimu dengan tiger-hyungmu~ "

"..."

"Dan diluar sana, semua HoMinShipper akan membacanya dan berteriak-teriak senang membaca tulisanmu, tanpa tahu kalau memang itulah yang terjadi di dunia nyata~"

"...oke. Aku meyerah. Nanti aku akan ke , dan kita akan membuatnya bersama."

"Yeaaayyyy~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeeeeeooooongggg~!

February akan segera datang, dan mari kita sambut bulan penuh cinta itu dengan menebarkan cinta kita terhadap HoMin couple~!

FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!

Semua yang tertera di atas benar adanya. Tadinya Ela mau bikin postingan ttg pengumuman itu, tapi itu melanggar aturan ffn, dan juga melanggar kode etik Ela sebagai author yang hanya akan posting drabble/fanfic aja. Jadilah Ela buat drabble yang juga berisikan pengumuman mengenai festival HoMin fanfic~!

Kelihatannya untuk penjelasan dan peraturan dari festival HoMin fanfic itu semuanya sudah di jelaskan di atas. Dan jika kalian ingin bertanya, lewat review disipun tak apa, karena nanti akan ada balasan jawabannya juga~

Tolong, buat siapapun yang suka dengan HoMin Shipper, tolong bantu kami untuk meramaikan festival ini.

Kalau kalian hanya bisa membuat drabble/short fic pun tak apa, karena kami menghargai semua orang yang berkenan membuat cerita tentang HoMin.

Last,

LET'S SPREAD OUR HOMIN LOVE~~


End file.
